


Remedy

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena ketika semuanya terasa berantakan—yang ia perlukan hanyalah penghiburan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

"Sialan!!!!"

Baru saja langkah kakinya memasuki ruang ganti, ia sudah di sambut dengan makian yang diucapkan dengan frekuensi kencang disertai suara tendangan dan bantingan yang memekakkan telinga. Singkatnya, kini ruang ganti itu berantakan. Sangat berantakan.

"..."

Ia hanya bisa melongo tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan satu katapun. Mau mengatakan apa lagipula? Memarahi dan menasihati lagi si biang onar untuk selalu menjaga emosinya? Mengatakan bahwa mengamuk di ruang ganti tim tamu bukanlah tindakan terpuji? Matanya memandang si tersangka dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ah, Cesc....,"

Oh, ternyata sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menendang dan memaki, ya, sampai-sampai baru menyadari kehadirannya sekarang? Cesc hanya merepson panggilan dari Robin itu dengan diam. Matanya kini memandang pemuda Belanda itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kau—"

Robin buru-buru menyela cepat, membela diri. "Aku marah! Tidak ada salahnya kan mengamuk di ruang ganti??!!"

"Tapi kalau sampai merusak perabotan—"

"Tenang, aku juga tahu batasan dalam mengamuk kok!" balasnya dengan intonasi tinggi, membentak.

Cesc menggelengkan kepala, entah kenapa merasa sakit hati mendapat bentakan barusan. Bentakan itu jelas bukan untuknya, tapi tetap saja karena saat ini hanya baru ada mereka berdua di ruang ganti--terasa seakan Robin membentaknya.

Lucu juga. Biasanya ia lah pihak yang meredakan emosi tak terkontrol Robin—percayalah, emosi Robin hanya bisa dikontrol olehnya—, dan kini gantian ia yang jadi sasaran kemarahan. Malam yang hebat, sungguh.

"Oh yeah, itu sudah jelas." gumam Cesc, nyaris tidak terdengar saking pelannya.

Saat itulah Robin seakan tersadar dari emosi yang menguasai. Ekspresinya melunak ketika melihat wajah penuh derita seorang Cesc Fabregas. Punya hak apa ia membentak-bentak sang kapten? Buru-buru Robin menghampiri _spaniard_ satu itu.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Cesc, meremasnya erat. "Hey, maaf, reaksiku berlebihan. Seharusnya aku tahu kau yang paling kecewa." Nada suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan yang barusan, sekarang terdengar sangat lembut. Seakan berbicara untuk menenangkan anak kecil yang hampir menangis.

Robin van Persie dan kata 'lembut' kelihatannya sangat sulit untuk disandingkan. Tapi asal tahu saja, ia bisa menjadi pemuda lembut di hadapan sang kapten.

Cesc menggeleng, menolak simpati yang diberikan Robin. "Tidak, aku—"

"Sini..."

Dan di sini, di ruang ganti ini, Cesc Fabregas tak kuasa menahan jatuhnya cairan bening air matanya itu di pelukan seorang Robin van Persie.

***

** I need your breath in my lungs tonight**

****  
Cause you are my remedy   


***

**Author's Note:**

> timeline-nya pas Barca vs Arsenal kemaren sih, tapi...hngg :-?


End file.
